A Simple tale of Love, Trust and other Drugs
by KiraSoBeIt
Summary: Bella, Rose, and Alice are best friends making there way through college,


**A/N Hey guys i'm know i'm horrible with updating but this story will hopefully go full out. because a good protion is already written (by me, my best, and Cousin). they are kind of mosel after us. and a little out of Character. because I hate super demanding everyone listen and never questions Alice, Super Jacked up Rosalie, Emo I need Edward for Everything Bella. they piss me off. but I'm re-writting a lot of my other stories to turn the inyo one shoots. because i judt plan don't have time to do the period piece (research and what not) because I'm a high school student and got lot of stuff to do. **

**but if anyone wants to beta. message me? **

**Xo KiraSoBeiT on with the story**

**Rosalie**

"Aw crap" I muttered with a sigh as I dropped to my knees. I hated when I dropped my binder! Even though I spent at least thirty minutes of my day securing the papers inside, they still, somehow, find a way to break out and scatter on the floor.

As I picked them up, I heard the clatter of heels coming towards me and knew who it was right away. How could I not? I was there when she bought the shoes.

"Hey Ali" I greeted her without even looking up.

"Sup Kid!" She said back "You have got to stop dropping your binder, you could lose something important one day" She scolded with a sigh and I frowned as we stood up.

"I knooow but these stupid kids keep bumping into me and the stupid binder keeps falling and the stupid papers keep flying out! It's just all so-"

"Stupid?" She finished with a small laugh. I laughed too and shook my head.

"Exactly"

"Okay, well I gotta keep going, Mr. Collins said he wanted to talk to me today, something about tutoring this kid in Chemistry" She rolled her eyes annoyed "I don't know why he couldn't get someone else…" She muttered

I laughed "Maybe you should stop being so smart"

"What like Jessica? Girl please!" She made a face and we both laughed loudly at that. Jessica Stanley wasn't stupid but she wasn't the most avid on studying.

"Where are you headed?' She asked.

"Err just…getting to the uh…"

She put up her hand "Wait just stop, come up with a good lie before you tell me okay?" She smiled "Seeya at the dorm!" She called as she walked farther down the hall and I just shook my head.

I'm really on my way to the drama room. Mrs. Wilkins said she was taking manuscripts and stories for this years play and I really want mine picked for it. I hope she likes it. I hadn't told any of my girls, so if it didn't get picked I wouldn't get the pity party, and if it did, it'd be a big surprise

* * *

**Alice**

After parting from Rosalie, I make my way to the lab building (which felt like a 40 day 40 night journey through the wilderness in four inch heels) I greet Mr. Collins in the hall as he exits the chemistry lab.

"Hello Ms. Brandon. I'm glad you considered the tutoring position. So you know…he's a great student but has a little bit of a problem of wholly applying himself. However; no worries." He said with a smile.

"No problem Mr. C, as long as you promise me this will look good for an intern position." I throw in as I begin to walk away. Mr. Collins has a mouth on him. He can talk for days…weeks…months…years. As I walk in the room I see him sitting at the desk with his feet up eating an orange.

"hello darling!"

"Excuse me Jasper ? I'm here to tutor you…not social hour. Get your feet off the desk, throw your food away, pull out your books, and let's get to work!" I didn't have time for games & I definitely wasn't going to allow him to waste my time when I could be doing more enjoyable things.

"Well then. I was trying to make this experience less formal than it already is. But since you want to get all straight to buisness on me...let's get to going"

I had to admit, I was a little harsh but kids these days need a dose of tough love.

* * *

**Bella**

I couldn't help but go straight home from school it was a horrible and humility habit. Rose and Ali tried to break the habit. I put my homework in my bind and closed my laptop I decided to meet Rose at the lounge where she was constantly.

"hey Rose bud" I sat down at on the couch

"You're not studying?" Rose picked up her chop sticks to eat her sushi.

"I decided that I'm not going to study straight after school I'm going to chill out a bit" I tried to make my myself comfortable but I couldn't help but feel eyes staring at me.

"Hey there Bells I see you have an admirer and he ain't secret" Rose laughed with her mouth full.

I wanted to look back at him but I couldn't help not to think about who was behind me then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned around to see the most gorgeous thing on campus. Edward Masen was standing next to me smiling at me like I was a pretty girl on campus. I am, not on any conceded stuff I'm not ugly you know.

"Hey Bella right?" He still had his hand on my shoulder. I moved just a bit to make it look like I was getting comfortable.

"Yeah Edward…star point guard…help lead our team to play-offs" I felt like such an idiot saying all that in front of him

" Well, I'm not as great as you make me sound but coming from you, you could have said I'm the ugliest guy in the world I would think it was a compliment" Edward was FLIRTING WITH ME! I must have looked like I threw 50 pounds of blush on me.

Edward talked to me for an hour before asking me out. I almost fainted

"Bella, I really came over here to ask would you go out with me on a date? I mean if you don't want to go out with me-"I cut Edward off

"I want to go out with you." I almost died when I said that. I had a policy during exam time no boys but Edward wasn't a boy he was like a Greek god. You really just had to see him with his shirt off.


End file.
